amazon in the Amazonians
by life is damnation
Summary: no summary just read
1. the start

what if a young boy with powers unimaginable with a wired belt was found found on the island were wonder woman was born and raised. instead of being killed by the queen of the island was kept in secret from the other islanders. years have passed and now where more things called amazons began to eat humans and amazonians alike. now we begen the story.

\--

epilouge

Now at the age where the justice league has been formed and peace has awakened on earth. A new threat has come and this threat is more than the justice league can handle. Now where humans are being put at a new level on the chain. Now the boy who was found must rise up to the challenge. The to rise up is the 17 yr. Kai (belt noise: **OMEGA)**

 **STORY START:**

The day was young for the now seventeen kai after being kept a secret from the amazonian tribe for seventeen years the queen is finnaly going to anounce that he is her son. He hopes everything with go smoothly. At a young age kai has been alil different than any other person of the tribe. He needs to eat more meat than anything else and when anyone from the tribe that knowes about him which is very few comes around him with wounds he has this undeniable feeling of hunger and fights hard not to act out on it.

 **Now back to the story**

Kai sat quietly in his room waiting for his adoptive mother the queen to come and get him. he turns too the door when it starts to open. His sister Diana, she looked at me with grief in her eyes"Kai you need to leave the island" Kai stared at her with disbelif "why do i have to go" he sayed with great sorrow. "Because mother isnt planning to revel you to the amazonians shes planning on using you to train fellow amazonians and the one who beats you gets to kill you" Diana stated. Kai looked at her and she could tell he didnt belive her. "fine then" she said "follow me" kai gets up and followes her down the halls into a room he's never seen before. Theres a chest in the middle of the room, deep down inside him he feels like whatever is in the chest will fill in a whole he always felt was there. Diana ushered him forward and told him to open it. he walked forward slowly, for some reason he feared what was inside the chest. He flipped open the chest and inside was a belt, green in color and it almost felt like it called out to him to kill and to eat. He picks it up and Diana tells him to hide it and she will help him get off the island. After a long run they get in to Dianas jet and leave the island. In a hour they got to the united states and Diana told Kai him that he could stay with her. Kai said no and told her he need to find his place in the world and set off on an adventure.

\--

well thats the end of the first chapter gonna make the rest longer and i know it doesnt make since at all but it should get better as it goes along

tell me if i need to add some stuff or not or just if u have an idea on the parings between oc and justic league


	2. amazon in gotham

sorry took so long to upload had school and stuff to deal with

now onto the story

\--_--_--_--_--_--—--–--_--

 **story start:**

Curently im on a bus to gotham now that look back to how i got on this bus I've been wondering around the world of man for somtime now. I learned real quick that this world took a type of currency. I took jobs at resturants from time to time as a dish washer (which i thoughgt was the stupidest job ever). Using the money i earned i would stay at chap hotels here and there. l also learned that im a lot stronger than an average human. After a few months of traveling from town to town i stumbled across news on a tv inside a store, what i say made me wonder. It was a picture of the belt i have in my bag butnitnwasnred instead of green. I learned that it was being transported to a musem in gotham. Thats how i got on the bus, after awhile i fell usleep because the driver was telling me to wake up and get off. As i got off i noticed it was about 11 based on the moons current position in the sky, i looked in my pocket to find my money which was about $150 which wasnt enough to rent a motel here. I sighed and began to walk my stomach growled at the smell of food. Figured that if i couldnt find a hotel might as well get a bite to eat.

I walked up to the lil dinner and the name read bill's dinner. I walked in after a guy in a black hoodie walked in, i got in line behind him looking around the dinner only to find a room for rent and for cheap too. Must be my lucky day i thought, i zoned out too much to notice a gun pointed to my head. As i snapped by to realality i looked around and noticed a female worker huddle over here boss whom i quickly realized was here father with a head injury. I looked at the guy with the gun who was pointing the gun at me telling me to get on the floor. As i stared at him i could hear a deep voice saying ( **KILL HIM, EAT HIM BEFORE HE GETS YOU)** over and over. Before i could react to it batman and robin bust in and apprehend the guy.

\--_--

 **SORRY IF ITS SHORTER THAN THE LAST CHAPTER IM REALLY TIRED DEALING WITH HIGHSCHOOL CREDITS AND MY SOMW WHAT SOCIAL LIFE**

 **Next time: BEAST UNLEASED**


End file.
